Billion Yen Girl
by Ame Chisei
Summary: One day she was only a simple high school girl but when she entered Kabuki-cho, she became the most wanted girl with a big prize set on her pretty little head! Set in modern times. Inspired from the game Yakuza. R&R Rated T for language and sexual innuendos (blame Mugen).
1. Into the Wilderness

**Ame here back with a new fanfic.**

**_DISCLAIMER: SAMURAI __CHAMPLOO AND ITS CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME_**

* * *

**Into the Wilderness**

Run... run... run...

Those are the only words that revolved in my mind earlier. How many days have I been running around here in Kabuki-cho. I haven't been able to catch my breath that long and my ankles feel so numb at this point. I shouldn't have trusted that letter that I received from an anonymous sender days ago.

_**Come to Kabuki-cho if you want to know about your father.**_

What a bunch of bullshit! I knew that there was something shady with that letter yet I still believed it and went here. Now look where my stupidity has brought me into!

The moment I took a step in this district, some ugly-faced baboons started chasing me! What's worst, no one wants to help me. They were only looking at me as if I am a deranged lunatic! Thank God that there are some places where I can catch a wink or two. Though, I am very well hungry and little bit thirsty, not too mention I am almost out of money at this point.

Oh how I wish to know the complete lay-out of this side of town. Although this is a district, it is huge that I got lost so easily. Because of not knowing every nook and cranny of this town, I can't run away from those assholes and exit Kabuki-cho. It would only be a matter of time before they find me again since they are familiar with the ins and outs of this district. My only advantage to them is my physique. I can easily hide and squeeze into tight space to outrun them.

This is so ridiculous! I wish that they would just leave me alone! Why in the world they were they chasing me in the first place like their life depends on it? Dagnabbit. As much as it tempts me to find out about it, getting out of this troublesome predicament is my top priority.

_But what's more important now is sleep._

Luckily, I found a small hole to crawl into while I was being chased and found myself inside a boarded-up abandoned building. Unlike the ones I've been going to, they are all occupied by different types of people. Most of them do not have a very welcoming aura, resulting to me immediately leaving the premises. However, there are some who were genuinely nice and let me stay for a long period of time, letting me catch a few winks. I actually thought of staying in cheap motels here but considering that they are looking for me thoroughly everywhere, they would just corner me in a motel, and also it will only be a waste of my money.

I yawned and started to lie down on the floor. It's cold and hard like it always has been. Was it because it is like this or was it because I'm all alone now and that I need to run for my life? I never felt so lonely and alone up until now. My heart hurts now that I've realized it. This hurts me more than how my ankles hurts me.

_Tomorrow... I'll make sure I get out of here._

I told to myself as I slowly drift into sleep.

Annoyed hushed voice made my ears perk up. They'd been so loud all this time that I totally remember each of my pursuers' voice. I looked at my watch and saw that it's past three in the morning. I've slept for almost five hours, the longest I had since I was thrown in these series of disasters.

I can see their silhouettes through the dirty windows. They were still looking for me. To avoid being seen while I sleep, I made sure that I am at the farthest corner of the room where the light outside can't reach my sleeping figure just in case they look inside the building I'm currently staying at.

Now this is a problem. It looked like they are going to thoroughly search every possible place that I'm at, unlike before whereas they only look through the windows and that's about it. I need to get out of here as soon as possible.

I carefully made my way towards the hole I went in but I first listened to their every movement before I run away from this. I've never relied in my senses alone this much in my whole life.

I was about to go out when I heard approaching footsteps.

"Boss! The girl we were looking for were spotted at the other street near the parking lot." He said in between his huffing and panting. I suddenly heard someone being hit, probably it was the dude who relayed the message was punched.

"Moron! Don't shout like that! They'll hear us!"

I don't know if I am witnessing two yakuzas or a pair of idiots in some kind of a _Manzai_ act.

After that whole ordeal, they did not waste any single second and one by one, their footsteps retreated from the abandoned building I was in. I released the breath that was hitched in my throat as soon as they left.

That was unexpected. By some act of God, they did not search what was inside of this building. Maybe God is giving me the opportunity to rest more. However, there's a possibility that those people might come back here to double check. Now I'm confused on as to what I should do from here and out. When I remembered what has transpired earlier, there's a good possibility that some of them are patrolling the streets. I figured out that they've split into groups to cover more ground. Using the old 'Divide and Conquer' tactic. Not to mention, they must have found the girl that they were talking about.

What should I do? I need to think about this thoroughly. I won't get any second chances once I screw things up. They have stepped up their game and I think slipping away from them and escape from this district will be harder than before.

Actually, I can't think anything. I'm too hungry. I wasn't able to buy any food because they keep chasing me all day. Now my mind is full of different types of food and I'm craving for some curry.

As I fantasize myself devouring a big bowl of pork tonkatsu curry with an omelet on top, some familiar voices and footsteps were audible outside.

They were fast. They were only gone for 30 minutes. Seems like I was right about the good ol' 'Divide and Conquer' strategy. It would seem like they've found her sooner that I have anticipated.

I heard one them click their tongue in annoyance. "What a bust. That girl looked nothing like that rat we were looking for."

Rat?! How rude! Usually I don't let anyone belittle me and throw insults at me as they see fit but seeing my current situation, I'll let their insult slide for now. My safety is much important than my ego right now.

"Search the whole place! Leave no place unturned!"

Shit. I just cornered myself. If I could have run away from this joint, I wouldn't be stuck here thinking of a way out. Curse the curry that came out of my mind.

I could hear their scrambling footsteps around the building. While they work their way inside, they were discussing if they should break the windows or find a way which is silent and sneaky. Either way, those won't work since they are openly talk about their plans earshot. Morons. The reason why they haven't got me yet is because they're idiots.

Geez... My only choice now is take them by surprise by running out the hole I came in. It's a gamble but it's much better than being cornered like a rat inside.

Taking a deep breath, I immediately opened the hole and bolted my way out. Luckily for me, there was one person at that side of the building and wasn't even making an effort to find me. Not long after, I can hear them behind me, shouting that they must catch me at all cost. Well, I ain't going to let them get the best of me. I still value my young life, thank you very much.

Okay, same strategy as before, take sharp turns at every tight spaces I see in order to lose them. Thank God that I was once member of the Track and Field team before or else they would have caught me.

_At last, a tight space I can hide in!_

Making sure that their distance against mine is far, I took a sharp turn and Usain Bolt-ed my way to my new hiding spot for the meantime. I immediately hid in the shadows to avoid being spotted by them.

They were once again in distress because I managed to slip away from their fingertips for the umpteenth time. God bless to my legs and to my track and field coach.

"Find her! We can't let her escape again! Or else we'll be doomed!"

After sometime, they finally decided that I wasn't here or nearby the area. They started running again. I let out a tired breath and sank on the ground, exhausted, thirsty and hungry at the same time.

"I should stay here for now to catch my breath. Those bastards are so persistent!"

"Which bastard are you talkin' 'bout?"

* * *

**Here yah go! Done with the first chapter! Will update later as soon as I finished my other drafts. The reason why I came up with this idea was because of my brother who is a big fan of the game Yakuza by Capcom. He kept watching game plays of it in youtube...**

**anyway... _please don't forget to leave a review!_**


	2. Dangerous yet stupid predators

**Dangerous yet stupid predators**

Hearing the voice that was hovered over my sitting figure, I immediately scrambled away from my position and took a good look at the person who is with me right now.

The light coming from the dawning sun has provided me some from seeing him. He has a very weird but wild brown hair, a naturally near-tanned skin and a piercing gaze. But what really stick most was the katana he was carrying on his back. It has a weird hilt, resembling a _sai_. Seeing that he's carrying a sword, made me gulped in fear. It was a bad decision to run in here. If I am not going to be captured by those bastard yakuzas, I'm going to be hacked-and-slashed by some random stranger in an cramped alley way.

He squinted his eyes, as if he's studying me. It made my toes retract inside of my shoes in fear. I didn't break any eye contact with him, he's only dead silent. My mind tells me to run away from this possible crazed slasher but my body refused to cooperate. I can't move my feet as if it was permanently glued on the ground. I don't know why.

"What's a pipsqueak and unattractive high school girl doin' at this part of the district looking like a disaster?"

"E-excuse me?"

My body relaxed a bit from his question. To be honest, I was rather thrown off because of murderous he looked in my eyes.

That's right. I could see darkness and murder in his eyes. Also, he smelled of blood. It was all over his body. The scent that was like of a rusted iron, it was so strong. In fact, I could smell the scent of blood from his katana. It was like he bathed in blood in his whole entire life. Smelling it made my stomach did a 360 degrees twist and made me gulped the saliva that was building inside my mouth.

"You're not goin' to answer me, eh?"

I don't know what happened next. All I could see is that the tip of his katana were directly pointing on my throat. My eyes widened, not because of fear, it was because of how fast he took his katana from its scabbard and point it at me. I didn't even hear it whiz in front of my face. Not a single noise.

"I'll ask again. What's an ugly high school girl who is flat as a board doing at this part of the district?"

_Did he just straight up insult me while threatening my life?!_

"F-flat? You seriously added that to your question?!"

When I hissed at him, he just raised an eyebrow and did not move his sword away from my throat. He might be wondering why I reacted that way instead of answering his question in order for my life to be spared. To be honest, I don't know either. I did say that he have the eyes of a murderer. However, he does not look like he's vicious and has the desire to put a period in my life story. He's rather laid back and aloof.

"What? It's true, ain't it?"

"That's not the point! You holding up a sword on my throat and you go saying something so descriptive, and it was about my chest nonetheless! Where were your eyes wandering?!"

My face must be red right now, it's either because I got flustered or maybe because I was angry at him. _What a nerve!_

Moments later, he sheathed his katana and started laughing. In between his mocking laughs, he told me that I was about to meet my end yet I still went on scolding him about him pointing out my chest size. Now, I'm even flustered than before.

I let him have his own fun since I have nowhere to go for now. I'll hide here until before noon. Those bastards might be taking a break from their manhunt and filling their stomach by that time. I mean, they got to rest or they won't be able to catch up to me. But, I am the same too. I won't be able to outrun them if my stomach is damn empty. I need to find some food.

"Why're you silent there, hussy? You hungry or somethin'?"

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. I sank to ground again like a wet vegetable. How embarrassing, growling so loud like that in front of a stranger who threw an insult about my chest not a moment ago. Can this get worse?

"Hey, you haven't answered my first question girly. What'chu doin' at a shady place like here?"

I looked at him with a frown on my face. "What's it to you? You're not the kind of person that go worry about some stranger, especially unattractive ones."

"You have a very sharp tongue."

As much as I want to say something insulting back to him, I can't. I'm too tired and hungry. With those two deadly elements combined in my body, it has great impact in my well-being such as blurred eyesight, headache, stomach pain and noodle limbs.

"Besides... It's not like you can buy me some food."

"What made you say that girly?"

"Because you're a hooligan. I can't trust you."

The smirk that he had before disappeared and is now replaced with his lips pursed into a thin line. I know he's some kind of brigand because of the aura he's giving off. Didn't he think that I know what he was doing. He's talking to me casually so I would lower my guard. _Fat chance bastard._

"You ain't so dumb afterall."

"Please do not compare me to the women you've slept with." I said to him, like a snake spitting its venom. "What do you want from me? Surely you are not after my money and definitely not after my body."

He non chalantly scratched his belly. "Well... Muggin' people for their money tends to be borin' sometimes and I don't get that much money, 'nuff for both booze and some hooters."

I glared at him. "What's your point?"

He unsheathed his blade and pointed it again through my throat. "You got some hell'uva moolah on your head, girly. Can you imagine? A girl like you is worth ten billion yen. That's a lot of dumplings."

They've set a bounty on my head? Heck, I didn't expect them to pull that kind of move from their assess. The big man must have been pissed that that they can't catch me by normal means so he placed that big amount on my head. Anyone would bust their asses looking for me. Who doesn't want to have ten billion yen on the palm of their hands? But, why would they pull that kind of move? I am of no importance for them. Well, that is what I think. Just thinking about the price they've laid down, it was easy to identify that the people want to catch are no ordinary yakuza. Bastard must be handling lots of shady deals and businesses around this district.

"What? You are just going spend all of that money to whores and booze? That's some life." I said sarcastically.

He grinned like a dog in heat. "Of course! That's how real men live life!"

Knowing how you spend your money, I'm itching to ask you a question if you even have a life.

"That was a rhetorical question. No need to answer it so proudly. Besides, you can't just hand over me to them as easy as 123."

I felt the tip of his katana on my throat, ready to poke a hole. "Are you underestimating me bitch?"

I swatted the katana away from me. "I'm pretty sure they needed me alive."

If the one who wants to capture me wants me dead, his men could have done something to me like shoot me as I run away from them.

"Then I'm just going to hack them to death if they didn't accept your dead body!" He declared

"Are you insane?!" I exclaimed.

I wasn't expecting an answer like that from. Sure he looked like a murderous moron with a brain comparable to a worm but, he's not that stupid to do something like killing a whole bunch of yakuzas! I don't think 'a whole bunch' is not the right word to describe their number. How could he possibly? I'm not even worried that he might kill me.

"I'm quite sane girly. I'll hack and slash anyone that comes in my way." He further pressed the tip of his sharp katana, to the point I can feel it cutting my skin already. "And that includes you."

I don't know why. I wasn't afraid of him, I feel like he won't kill, that he can't kill me. He's just toying with me. But, that doesn't seem to be the case. He drew back and raised his katana over his, ready to cleanly chop my head off.

I can't move, I can't speak, and can't blink. I kept my eye on the ruffian's katana, unresponsive to my 'inevitable' death. Truth to be told. I'm not even scared of him, just infuriated.

I was waiting for his blade to touch my skin when I heard a loud metal clang above my head.

Behind me was another man who has a skin white as a china vase that were made during the Ming dynasty, has a hair black as the dark abyss that I saw one time I looked into a well, and has a stern look similar at the lunch lady who's working been working for 25 years at our school cafeteria.

Anyway, he managed to parry the ruffian's katana and stopped him from severing my pretty little head from body, or if that was his intention at all. The ruffian jumped away from us but his sword still unsheathed, the same goes for the new guy at the scene. I'm guessing that they are not finished with their confrontation.

They glared at each other so much that I can see sparks fly and can feel the weighing atmosphere around me. I think it's getting hot in here.

None of them moved a muscle for a long period of time. They only stood at their own respective spot. Watching them bored the shit out of me at this point.

What the hell was this serious man doing here, parrying a sword out of nowhere, saving my life. He's no 'Knight in Shining Armor'. That kind of person will never exist in this district. It's all for themselves. The phrase 'No man is an island' holds no water. In any case, he didn't just happen to pass by and saved me with a pure intention.

"Thank you for saving my life and all but, what brings you here mister? Brandishing your katana?" I asked the black-haired guy as I regained my composure that disappeared from the dangerous predicament earlier.

He just glanced my way and didn't say a word. A silent type. How typical.

"What? Just because he saved you, your panties dropped? C'mon. Ain't that obvious? He's after your head too." the ruffian said, with a cynical smirk on his face.

I glanced at the ruffian. "Uh, how vulgar. Please, I'm not like the other girls you've met."

It figures that the new guy has the same goal as the other guy. They were both after the bounty.

"Like I said, handing me over them is not simple as counting number or reciting the alphabet! So, going after me is not the ideal way to earn easy money! _Capisce_?!"

The ruffian clicked his tongue. "And like I said before, I'll kill everyone that will hinder me from getting that money! I need that money!"

"What a moron." The black haired man complained as he returned his blade to its scabbard.

I agree. It would seem like the moment he'd heard me, what I said immediately came out to his other ear. I don't know how much of a bad ass he thinks he is but he can't always resolve conflict by using his sword.

"What did you say?" The ruffian hissed.

Moments later, I heard a whiz and soon after came the sound of two blades clashing together. I immediately distanced myself from the two angry men. I think this is an opportunity to bail from these two before one of the became the victor and hand me over to those nasty yakuzas.

I slowly took a step back, making sure they don't hear me. However, not even the loud sound of two swords colliding can cover my sneaky and silent escape away from them.

Not only a bunch of yakuzas are the ones who're after my hind, now there's addition to the list of people I'm running away from.

_Please... I wish that this is only a nightmare._

* * *

**Thank you for _Slytherin Studios _for following this story uwu**


End file.
